


Impossible Year

by princxssjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princxssjisung/pseuds/princxssjisung
Summary: Han Jisung, a stereotypical good boy, is stuck in some shady shit. Kim Seungmin, typical best friend, or is he? Chan, who exactly is he?There will be 3 clues for each chapter, and every chapter will end with a cliffhanger.Choose wisely and trust no one.
Kudos: 1





	Impossible Year

PART ONE

Jisung was 17, dancing queen. He couldn't have done anything different, right? He couldn't have known, right?

Welcome to Impossible Year. Time to test your faith. 

In Seoul, you need to avoid certain people, certain places, you learn to avoid them unless you're looking for something you can't get anywhere else. In the dark alleys that no one travels down, the tiny corners of Seoul that no one talks about, that's where you find what you want, and sometimes more than you need. There happens to be one such a place where you can get almost anything, for a special price obviously. It's called Rubber, it's a quaint little place, with its own parking. It's set up like a convenience store, but don't let that fool you. Do not be fooled, especially not by the somewhat dashing cashier, he could break your neck before you take your next breath. 

Han Jisung, fresh out of school for the afternoon, is grinning. Why is he grinning you ask? Well, his best friend had just told him the cheesiest joke, "Why shouldn't you argue with a broken pencil?" Jisung grinned and said, "Because it's pointless!" His friend sighed, "I guess you just love ruining the punchline don't you?" Jisung smiled softly, "Nah, I only do that for you." Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Fuck off" He shoved Jisung, who fell to the ground in mock pain. "Oh, the horror! Oh, the tragedy! My own friend has betrayed me!" Jisung wailed. Seungmin laughed and held out a hand, "Come on loser I have to go." Jisung stood up and brushed himself off, "Alright then bye.....asshole." The two boys laughed and Seungmin ran off to catch the bus. 

Jisung stuck an earbud in his ear, his happy expression gone. He pulled out his phone and put on a playlist. His lanky figure slipped past people and into the place no one goes. He traveled down a small walkway that soon opened into a dark alleyway. A sign loomed above him but he paid it no mind. 'Rubber'. He stepped into the shop and immediately went to the food section. He grabbed several packs of ramen and a couple bottles of water. He placed everything up on the counter and rang the bell for service. The cashier walked out from the back, tying up his long hair. "Oh, you're back already." Jisung nodded and pushed the ramen forward. The cashier's metal nametag glinted in the artificial light, Bang Chan. 

"When will you pay me back?" Chan dropped the question lightly, as easily as if he had asked about the weather outside, but Jisung visibly stiffened. "Oh, you know, I'm almost there. Money's been tight this week and I just need a little more time, can you let it slide this time?" Jisung dropped his gaze. "Han Jisung this is the twentieth time you've asked me to 'just let it slide'. You know how my boss gets when cash is missing from the drawer." Chan looked pissed, but his eyes were sparkling. Jisung shook his fluffy hair, "Yeah yeah yeah, I know. You just need to give me some more time, I swear I'll pay it back." Chan's frown darkened and he beeped The Item. He placed The Item, and the ramen in a bag and handed it over to Jisung, who took it without meeting Chan's eyes. He turned to leave, "Ji,,, If you're planning on doing what I think you're doing, please don't." Chan sounded apologetic, but really who was at fault here? Jisung shook his head, "I said I'd take care of it and pay you back alright, you don't need to know how I'm doing it." He shot back and slammed the shop door closed. 

Jisung, dressed entirely in black, was almost invisible in the dark alleyway, his steps and breathing the only tell of his presence. His dark brown eyes shot up and down the street, keeping alert. A rat scurried across his foot and he kicked it into a corner. Something rustled in the corner and the hair on Jisung's neck stiffened. A small cry filled the night. Jisung stopped breathing altogether. "A baby?" He breathed. "No, it can't be....unless?" He quietly walked over to it and bent down to remove the cloth. A rustle from behind him and a figure appeared. The figure approached Jisung, not making a sound. 5.....4....3...2...1... the figure hit Jisung with a crowbar. Jisung dropped to the ground. His vision blurred and he muttered a curse. The figure picked him up and slung him over their shoulders and Jisung's vision went black.

Jisung was probably having a nightmare, but it was really hard to tell these days. Everything was grey and the only light source was coming from his phone, it was ringing. His eyes widened when he read the contact name. He tried to grab it but his hands were tied together, and so were his feet. He tried to move to get to his phone but his arms were chained to a wall. He bit his lip, not a nightmare, reality. He shivered and tried to kick his legs out to bring the phone towards him, to no avail. He twisted and turned to get to the phone to answer it. Then a message popped up on the screen, Chan. "Jisung where are you?" "Jisung?" "JI??" "TEXT ME" The phone displayed another message, "Low battery, 29%" Then the phone turned off, whoever was calling had hung up, leaving Jisung tied up, alone, in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! please leave me feedback! i want to know how i can improve!  
> Don't forget to vote!!


End file.
